extra_creepy_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
Drem
The red automobile rolled through the storming streets of Silivia. Steven carefully maneuvered the vehicle, his only passenger being Samuel Brownlee. Looking at the vehicle’s monitor, he examined his speed — one hundred and twenty miles per hour. While this would be illegal on Silivian roads, no law enforcement would be coming for them. In fact, he could not hit anyone. Not a soul was in the city — except for one. Steven slowed his acceleration and moved the car towards a figure on the sidewalk — Melissa. Steven lowered the car’s right window, and motioned for Melissa to come in. Quickly, Melissa entered the front and took a seat. She closed and locked the car door, and Steven continued to drive into the foggy city. Melissa reached into her pocket, revealing a six-sided die numbered one to six. Steven took note of what his sister was doing. She began to shake the die in her hands before rolling it onto the dashboard. Picking it up, she examined the die — they were three fives, fourteen, and a zero. She smiled. “Couldn’t have dreamt up anything better than this?” joked Steven. “Not my fault! I’m new to this dreaming thing.” “It’s fascinating.” added Samuel, from the backseat. “In my years at the laboratory, I’ve never seen a portrayal of Silivia this detailed. I visited a shop a few minutes ago — for most people, it would have been empty space.” Samuel held up a blank shopping bag from the backseat. “If we have time, I’ll show you what I bought.” Steven began to up the car’s acceleration. As he did so, the city’s appearance began to morph. Slowly, the skyscrapers around the car molded themselves into greenery. As Steven continued to drive faster, grass began to plant itself on the sidewalk. The urban landscape dissipated, as Steven found himself driving on a forest floor. Melissa looked out of her window, as Steven slowed to take in the scenery. An odd sense of familiarity was upon her as she examined the area. Before long, her deja vu would be confirmed. Next to a tree trunk lay the recognizable ruins of a crashed Alchemilia vehicle . “How did we end up here, Steven? That’s— that’s the car I was in when I was getting away from Alchem..” Melissa asked, with both a sense of confusion and interest. “Ah.” said Steven. “Now, I haven’t used the Contraption for a while, but I think I have somewhat of a grasp. You’re not that lucid yet, not enough to control your dreams. Pretty much, a dream is a wild flurry of your past experiences ⁠— just luck we ended up there.” Melisa took in her brother’s explanation. She sighed. “I guess that makes sense…” Steven continued to drive in no direction in particular. He carefully drove past branches and puddles, before noticing a clearing in the forest. Steven drove towards the light, not thinking much of it. He entered, once again, into the rainy streets of Silivia. Melissa watched her brother with unease. In a single, violent instant, the wet city changed into one of fire. Through the front window, Melissa watched in fear at the change in scenery. Fire lined either side of the vehicle, and the once gray sky turned into a deep crimson. Sounds of agonized screeches began to fill the city, replacing the sounds of rain on pavement. If one were to look closely, they could see charred bodies within the flames. Melissa felt sick to her stomach. “Steven, please! Make it go back!” From the backseat, Samuel only mumbled quietly. “Bizzare.” Steven nodded at his sister’s resolve. Only lightly startled at the sight, Steven took a sharp U-Turn. The scene faded as quickly as it had started, and the car was once again on Silivian roads. Melissa took a breath, as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. Samuel proceeded to speak up. “Did that seem familiar to you, Melissa?” Melissa did not respond momentarily, as the previous scene stayed in her thoughts. “What? I don’t ⁠— I don’t even know what that was! It was scary..” Steven looked at Melissa sympathetically. “Well, remember what Steven said earlier.” began Samuel. “Dreams usually feature past events. Seemed ⁠— just vivid, to me. Perhaps, the memories you’ve lost…?” Melissa thought about Samuel’s words with curiosity. She thought about it for a moment ⁠— if the man’s words were correct. As she searched her mind, as she thought about the screams from a moment ago, something clicked from within. Melissa stood still, her rifle locked and loaded. Some hours ago, General Shelton had given her squad orders to check out a small formation of demons. Unfortunately, their intel was quite wrong. It was much more than a “small” formation. Looking out the window, Melissa could see Silivia had changed yet again. It was the same fiery landscape a moments ago ⁠— but it was different. With less fear, Melissa watched the happenings outside the window. Indeed, the vision was meaningless. Melissa was watching the village of Jasiniki. She watched through new eyes, as demons could be seen ravaging the area. They tore apart homes, slaughtering those within. Melissa remembered as she watched the village. She had requested backup — but none had shown up. “Back up isn’t coming, I’m going in!” she yelled to her comrades. Melissa had ignored her comrades protests, firing at the demons in the village. At once, like ice, the flaming village of Janiski melted into Silivia. Melissa spoke her thoughts out-loud. “That — that was Janiski. I was there, the Militia, our parents, our…” She could only speak in a whisper. Steven smiled. “Most people would have woken up by now. You’re strong, Melissa.” said Samuel. “We might even stay longer than usual in here.” “Whew. No more driving, break time.” Steven slowed the car’s acceleration, and parked the car next to a set of nail salons. The windshield wipers stopped their movement. Not caring for the rain outside, Steven stepped out of the car. Melissa and Samuel did the same. Samuel stretched his arms upward, as the rain hit his head. He looked at Melissa, who was nervously examining her die. “It’s fun, isn’t it Melissa? After we left the station, you were nervous.” Melisa only nodded in response. The recent epiphany had only left her with more questions than before. “What do you think Chris is doing?” commented Steven, as he looked upward into the sky. Melissa perked up. “No clue. How do you think we could find him?” “Should be easy enough. We’ll go get him in due time.” “How?” “Well..” continued Steven. “Well, actually I’m not sure. But if we just drive in any old direction, we should get him. As long as your mind wants to find him, he should come up. I think..” Melissa nodded. As she thought about Chris, her train of thought was interrupted by thoughts of Savannah. They had spent two hours at a police station hoping for information — to no avail. She shook her head and sighed. Melissa leaned against the window of the car in boredom. She allowed her breath to touch the window, before drawing a small heart. She looked across from the car at Samuel, who still held his mysterious shopping bag. “You said you’d show us when you could. What’s in the bag, Samuel?” “Well, about time.” Samuel began to approach Melissa. Curious, Steven did the same. One at a time, Samuel began to pull black, matte boxes from it. Melissa was curious at the pattern in each — the only logo on each box was a strange “six”. "Interesting story for these. I got these from one of the buildings in the city. Before we picked you up, Steven and I passed by this big shopping mall. It had billboards at the front, so we decided to check out of curiosity. It had thirty floors. No employees, so we took what was nice." Samuel opened each box on the top of the red car. He proceeded to present a mysterious dagger, and a collection of photographs. Melissa's hand instinctively went to the dagger. It was quite familiar to her, though it was difficult to piece together where it was from. She turned the hilt, looking at the design. It was 14 inches long; an old dagger with a stainless steel black blade, and a black scabbard. Melissa gripped it; feeling the dagger fit perfectly into her hand. She smiled. “If this is what I think it is, this Contraption or whatever is better than I thought. When I was in the militia, one of my squad members.. Amelia, gave this to me. Welcoming gift.” Melisa held the blade into the sky, watching as the rain washed the blade. She stopped talking and examined the large collection of photographs. Some were small, the size of a photograph of a small polaroid. Others were larger. As if waterproof, none of them were affected by the rain. “Well, this is cool. That red light, the barn, Steven’s lab, Silivia, Ga..” Melissa looked at a portrait of the white-suited Gabriel Alchemilia with unease. “Interesting, I guess..” Samuel looked to Melissa in awe. “That’s — I did not expect that. Are you sure you remember all of these?” “Certain. It seems that — through this dream, everything I’ve known is coming back in bits and pieces.” Steven felt a happiness within him, for his sister was becoming his sister again. He looked down the fogged sidewalk, before noticing a figure in the distance.